


Hibiscus

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: A character study about Pink Diamond.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Blame jailor and the fanfic Emergent. And the PD/RQ discord server.

Her first moments were a blur.

First she wasn’t. And then she was.

All Gems went through this process. She was no different.

And yet they told her she was.

She was a Diamond.

She was made to be more.

She didn’t understand, but did that really matter?

These Gems around her—they saw value in her. They treasured her, so she sought to treasure them back. It was only fair, right?

She was small, much smaller than they were. But that didn’t seem to bother any of them. She was here, she was perfect, according to them.

She was one of them, and that was all they desired.

How naïve was she to assume it would remain that way…


	2. Games

Pink liked games. She liked to juggle, she liked to dance, she liked to sing, and she especially liked entertaining her Pearl.

Pearl, always smiles and laughs, clapping her hands happily as Pink performs. Nothing made Pink happier than making her laugh and smile. Along with the tiny Pebbles that scattered about, they spent their days away playing, entertaining each other.

The Diamonds were always busy, always doing something that Pink struggled to understand. She didn’t know the purpose of colonization or commanding armies, or even ruling over other Gems, but that’s what the others told her, and that was what they expected of her, eventually.

Pink hoped that eventually never came. It sounded so terribly boring, being stuck filing documents, monitors numerous screens, ordering Gems around.

Plus, the Gems Pink saw around the others never looked happy, either, now that she thought about it. How sad. They should be happy, but maybe they were bored too. Pink didn’t understand why they couldn’t do something else, something that appealed more to themselves.

Pearl was always happy. Pearl did what she liked. She danced, she waved her ribbon wand to and for. Pink was so happy Pearl enjoyed the gift.

Pink excitedly clapped her hands along with Pearl’s silly tone, laughing and giggling as the smaller Gem twirled and twirled, before bowing with a cheeky smile. The Pebbles applauded, some perched on Pink’s shoulders, others nestling in her hair.

A few scampered over to Pearl, tugging playfully on her skirt and ribbon. Pearl and Pink laughed.

A loud noise interrupted their play—the sound of a door opening. In a flash, Pink was standing in an elegant position, with her Pearl at her side, the Pebbles nowhere to be seen.

Yellow entered her room, scowling slightly. She scanned the room left to right, then nodded with satisfaction. She left, after reminding Pink something, something that Pink couldn’t be bothered to remember, anyways.

It didn’t matter, however. Yellow left, and Pink and her Pearl turned to each other, making faces before bursting out laughing. After all, this was their little game they played.


End file.
